TOW The Wrong Name
by jenniefyvie
Summary: My first fic, c/m eventually
1. Chapter 1

Wow, this is something I never thought I'd do, but this is my first fanfic! Please review when you have read this, otherwise I will definitely not be writing again! If you'd prefer to email me, my address is jennie_fyvie@hotmail.com 

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are mine, unfortunately!

TOW The Wrong Name

"Richard" Monica moaned as he slammed the bedroom door and left her lying still on the verge of orgasm. _Why did I do that she wondered, why had she yelled the wrong name, its not like she even had feelings for him, she was in love with Richard right…………_

There was a knock on her bedroom door, which interrupted her thoughts, "Mon, its me Rach, can I come in?"

"Yeah, hold on" Monica grabbed the covers up around her still heaving chest.

"Mon, are you okay? What the hell is going on?" Rachel asked walking in.

"Er, I had a fight with Richard and he left." she said feeling suddenly shy.

"I kinda gathered that from the yelling hon." she couldn't help a little giggle escaping her lips when she made that comment. "What was the fight about?" she asked knowing the answer she would receive.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Monica sounded shocked as she spoke. "It was nothing, really"

"Mon, honey, you don't sound too sure about that, tell me what happened." she paused "from the beginning."

"Y'know Rach, I don't feel like discussing it right now, I'm just gonna get some sleep."

"Okay, but at least tell me what Chandler has to do with it." she said breaking into a grin.

"What are you talking about? Why would he have anything to do with this?" Monica panicked.

"C'mon Mon, of course I heard what was going on, as far as I know, you were in the middle of your twice nightly, and all of a sudden Richard was yelling at you. And it definitely had something to do with Richard not being happy with Chandler and obviously you!" Rachel was speaking faster and faster. "So, please tell me what the hell is going on, because I am your best friend after all."

"Well if you put it like that," said Monica taking a deep breath. "You are right, me and Richard were having fantastic sex, the best we've had for a while."

"Woah, spare me those details." 

"Sorry, but I was kinda…well… erm…" Rachel was glaring at Monica, "Okay, I was imagining Chandler"

"You whaaaaat!" screeched Rachel. 

"Yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking, but well it all started last week…………"

FLASHBACK – 1 WEEK EARLIER

"Okay guys, I have to go to work now, I'm shooting a new commercial for juice!" Joey practically bounded out of the room, it was the first job he'd had in months.

"Me too, got about 20 old people to massage, Rachel are you walking down to the……………corner?"

"Yeah, okay and Ross, are you coming?" Rachel silently hinted that he should come with them.

"Er, yeah, I guess"

As the door closed behind their friends, Monica turned to Chandler;

"Do you think they wanted to leave us alone?" she started to laugh.

"Well yeah actually I asked them to." His serious tone freaked Monica out, she had never seen Chandler this way.

"Okay" Monica was very taken aback, and suddenly found herself walking towards the kitchen. "So, Chandler, er Chandler do you maybe want something to drink? Or breakfast, have you eaten?" 

Chandler placed his hand on her shoulder, and for the first time ever, she flinched at the touch of him, she was worrying more and more, she didn't know what to expect next from her best friend.

"Mon, its okay, its me Chandler, nothing to be scared of…" he chuckled. "And by the way, you gave me my breakfast already today"

"Sorry, I dunno why, but you are making me really jumpy today" she looked up into his eyes "Do I have a reason to be nervous?"

"Well, I am going to tell you something which I can pretty much guarantee you will be shocked by, and I definitely have a reason to be nervous."

"Okay, Chandler now you're just confusing me!"

"Well the thing is, do you want a seat…" he looked at her, but she didn't answer "Yeah we should sit down" he lead her over to the sofa and sat beside her, holding onto her hand. 

"Please, Chandler just tell me, is it about one of the gang?" Chandler could see that Monica was frantically thinking of possible answers to the puzzle he had created.

"See Monica the thing I needed…erm need to tell you is that" He took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

"Oh Wow" she couldn't believe what she had just heard, she smiled, deep down she was happy, on the surface though she remained shocked.

"Say something" his eyes were fixed on hers, pleading with her.

"Well…What happened with you and Janice? I thought you were going to try and get back with her?" she wanted to slap herself, why did she have to mention Janice.

"I would have preferred 'I love you too Chandler' but I guess that'll do" he joked to cover the heartache.

She laughed, he loved that smile, those twinkling blue eyes, actually he loved everything about her.

"Yeah, I was, but thinking about Janice only made me realise that I love you more than I could ever love her." he smiled at her. Monica's heart was melting, this is what she longed to hear from Richard. She jerked back to reality.

"I'm with Richard" Chandler looked so dejected, she leaned over to hug him.

"Yeah, I know, that big tree"

She pulled back from the hug, leaving her hands on his shoulders; she gave him a scolding look.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he asked only half joking "Because its not working"

__

He's winding me up and its working, that's it, he's winding me up, it's all some big sick joke, why am I disappointed? He was very sincere, but its Chandler………

"Hello…Earth to Mon" he was trying to catch her attention "Listen Mon, I'm going to work now" He got up and walked towards the door.

"Chandler wait" she said impulsively and walked over to him.

"Yeah" he said allowing a hopeful smile to creep onto his lips.

"I forgot to kiss you goodbye" she said with a smile before slowly leaning in and kissing him passionately.

END FLASHBACK

Okay, so that's Chapter 1, let me know what you think and I might do a chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry its been a bit slow, but I'm in the middle of doing my A Level modular exams, so I haven't had a lot of free time. Thank you everybody for your feedback and ideas, I already had an idea of how to take this forward but I might use the suggestion in the future! Please keep on reviewing my work!

"That's why he wanted to be alone with you?" Rachel finally found the ability to speak.

"Yeah, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since, but I think I might have put him off, because he has been acting really strangely since it happened." Monica was clearly upset.

"Monica, honey he told you he loves you, it might take a bit more than a kiss to scare him off…" she paused, Monica didn't respond "you did only kiss him didn't you."

"Well, we kissed a couple of times"

"That's not too bad" Rachel reached out to hold her hand.

"I meant couple of dozen" Monica was getting close to tears "And afterwards he just left, and when I smile at him he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore."

"Honey, sorry to mention this but is it Chandler or Richard you want?"

"I dunno" Monica appeared to be going into shock.

"Well, I'll just leave you to have a think, but please take my advice and talk to Chandler."

As Rachel left the room, she glanced back and saw Monica collapse back onto her pillow tears rolling down her cheeks.

Rachel walked straight across the hall, through Chandler and Joey's apartment and charged straight into Chandler's bedroom. He woke up instantly and sat bolt upright in bed.

"Okay Chandler, I need to ask you some questions."

"mmmsialm" he began to rub his eyes.

"Why?" Rachel folded her arms and waited for a reply.

"That's all your going to ask? Well the chicken couldn't come first because it must have hatched from an egg and…."

"Okay, okay, why did you say that you love Monica?"

"Because I do"

"She is lying in bed crying her eyes out over you."

"Woah, she's what? I thought Richard was staying the night." Chandler smile faded as he spoke that name.

"Yeah, well just go and ask her about it, let's just say you managed to ruin their night." Rachel paused and looked down at Chandler, he looked lost. "Do you really love her?"

"Yes, Rachel I do, I look at her and my knees wobble" He looked up suddenly embarrassed. 

"How do you know that its love?" she asked smiling at him.

"Because…because to spend forever with her wouldn't be enough."

"Oh wow! I have never known this, especially from you! You go through there and sort this out now, she needs you."

Chandler leapt out of bed, and ran out of the room. Rachel lay down on the bed content that her matchmaking was working to plan.

Monica jumped at the sound of knocking on her door, "Rach, go away"

"Can I come in?" Chandler popped his head round the door "please?"

"Yeah, of course" Monica broke into a smile.

"This looks promising, a smile already" she giggled as he sat down on the edge of her bed "Why have you been crying?" he asked her tenderly wiping away a tear.

"No, I have a question first, how did you know I was awake?"

"Lets just say a little bird told me" he stroked her hair gently, waiting for her to tell him about Richard.

After a while Monica opened up and told Chandler everything that had happened that night, once she had finished the tale, Chandler kissed her gently on the top of her head, and then he spoke.

"Okay, I appreciate that I have put you in this mess and I am going to do the right thing and back off so that you can sort out your relationship with Richard, because I can see how happy he makes you and I don't want to ruin that."

"But Chandler…"

"No buts Mon, I mean it" he smiled at her, "unless of course you and Richard are finished…" He leaned down and kissed her passionately, Monica responded enthusiastically, and was clearly disappointed when Chandler ended it suddenly. She opened her mouth, but before she could speak, Chandler gently covered her mouth and spoke first.

"Now its time for you to get some beauty sleep, in my opinion you don't actually need it, but it cant do any harm." He pulled the duvet up around Monica and walked toward the door.

"Chandler" Monica murmured "I love you too."

Once Chandler had left the room, he danced all the way back to his bed.

I will get the next chapter up on either Friday or Saturday! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Only one exam left, so I can relax a bit and write a new chapter!

Next morning, Monica stumbled out of her bedroom; to find her friends all sat at the table waiting for her to make breakfast. 

"Listen guys, can you make your own breakfast today please, I'm kinda feeling a bit delicate, and I just split up with Richard…"

"What?" asked Ross "Why?"

"Things weren't working out, Chandler can I have a word? In private" she nodded towards her bedroom.

"Sure" he got up and walked across the room, only looking back to shrug at the others.

"That was a bit sudden," said Ross looking at Rachel.

"What, why are you looking at me? I'm only the roommate, I was not their when they fought, I don't know what is going on"

"They had a fight, you know that much…" Ross challenged her.

"Mmmhmm, I'm going to be late for work!" she grabbed her jacket and ran for the door.

CUT TO MONICA'S BEDROOM

"Chandler, did you mean it when you said if I broke up with Richard, then we could be together?"

"Well, I didn't actually say that but yeah."

Monica moved towards him, reaching up to his shoulders.

"Woah, woah, I have to ask you something before I can commit to this."

Monica moved back, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Sure, what is it?" she asked tentatively. 

"Why are you suddenly interested in me? Because, I truly do love you and if you are just going to mess me about then, well I guess I'll pass."

"Chandler, you are so sweet, I wouldn't do that to you, I never realised what we have between us before that kiss." she said dreamily.

"Which kiss, I don't remember……" Chandler rushed towards Monica and kissed her passionately. Monica broke away from Chandler about five minutes later, sensing how aroused he had become. "Have the others gone to work?"

"Yeah, Monica are you sure?"

"Chandler, over the past week, you are all I've been able to think of. Didn't me shouting your name during sex with Richard give you a little clue?"

Chandler went red. "Yeah, I guess but I was only trying to be caring and romantic."

"Listen Chandler, I'm feeling pretty hot for you now, just cut to the chase."

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

Chandler had phoned in sick to work, and had decided to spend the day with his new girlfriend. They were sitting cuddled up on the couch watching romantic movies, when the phone rang. Chandler picked it up.

"Hello, Rachel and Monica's"

"Hi, its Richard, is Monica there?" He thrust the phone in Monica's direction and listened to her side of the conversation.

"Hello"

"Oh Richard, its you" she looked guiltily at Chandler.

"Yeah, I know" Monica chewed on her bottom lip.

"Richard, no it's over, isn't it clear that I want someone else?"

"Okay, okay but just one coffee"

"See you then" She hung up the phone and reached for Chandler's hand. "Honey, it's only a cup of coffee"

"Look Mon, let me know when you really have finished with 'hunky moustache man' okay, then maybe we can be together."

"Chandler" Monica wailed "You've got it wrong, he just wants to talk."

"Yeah, and so did…and so did, oh I don't know!"

"Chandler, I'm in love with you"

"As much as I would like to believe that, I can't, you were the one person I really wanted to be with and now I don't know if you were serious about us at all" Chandler was getting close to tears.

"Chandler, look, I'm sorry, I'll phone him back and cancel, I'll do whatever it takes, please." Chandler walked towards the door.

"Sorry Monica, I have to go and think."

Sorry it's a bit short, next chapter up soon!


End file.
